


G l i m p s e s

by avengerswitch (etprincipalis)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Family Dynamics, Flirting, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Memories, Mentions of sexual activity, RPF, Weddings, this story doesn't follow a particular timeline
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-19
Updated: 2017-06-20
Packaged: 2018-11-02 13:52:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10945869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/etprincipalis/pseuds/avengerswitch
Summary: As when we think about our past and get caught up on dear memories, this story won't follow a chronological order. This story is made of snippets & candids of yours and Chris' relationship, from your friendship to falling in love. From your first meeting to your wedding day.





	1. the ring in his pocket

When Chris thought about the instant on which he knew he loved you, flashes of different moments appeared on his mind. A mess of late nights drinking hot chocolate during the winter time, your sneaky ‘trying-to-hide-it’ smiles when you were reading a really great part of a book, the fluttery on his stomach when he saw you entering the kitchen sleepily in the morning, the comfort of movie nights in yours and Dodger’s company.

He _knew_ when he wanted to spend the rest of his life by your side.

Just getting home from a night of poker and beer with his friends, he arrived in your shared bedroom to admire the sight of you, in bed watching movies, Dodger asleep comfortably on your feet.

Seeing you relaxed like that, with your hair loose in a crazy mess, no makeup on and wearing one of his old shirts made him instantly think about the ring he’d been hiding on his sock drawer for weeks, he forced himself to remember that he had a whole romantic getaway organized and ready so that he could stop himself from dropping on one knee at that instant.  

He remembered when you looked up and saw him standing by the door, your dorky smile lighting up your complexion, you raised your right arm and made a motion with your hand urging him to come closer, then intertwining your fingers with his as he leaned down to press a soft kiss on your lips.

"Did you have fun with the guys?" – You asked.

"Yeah, thought it would’ve been more fun if I ever came back home at least with the amount of money I left, ya know, babe, I’m not even asking to win…I just don’t wanna be fuckin’ humiliated like always.”

You chuckled and shook your head.

“Your incorrigible, Christopher.”

He tilted his head to the side, a stupid smile plastered on his features.

“But you love me for it.” – He said with conviction.

You rolled your eyes at this, he was always attempting to get you giggling like a little girl with a crush, and sometimes you couldn’t help but to combat that feeling with some sarcasm, a little foreplay back and forth never hurt anybody, right?

“Yeah… I guess I do.” – You finally admitted. - "We had fun too around here."

"We?" – A crease arose on his eyebrow, confused for a second only after realizing what you meant.

"Yeah: me and Dodger watched a lot of Harry Potter movies, he's quite a fan."

He laughed and responded: “Well if that’s the case then I think we should definitely take him to the Harry Potter Castle at Disney World next time we go, I’m sure he’s appreciate that a lot.”

“I couldn’t agree with that more.”


	2. Eros is among us

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

" _Babe.._. - He said dragging his voice on a slight moan - You look _fucking_ _amazing_."

You smiled and leaning closer, giving a peck on his lips, thankful about choosing to wear a liquid lipstick instead of a regular one, that way you could kiss him and not stain his lips with red.

A smirk appeared on his face when you shared that information with him, he could barely contain himself from thinking about how later that night he'd have the opportunity to test _just how_ stainless that lipstick could be.

Preferably so by having you on your knees taking him into your mouth. Shit...his pants were already feeling a bit tighter just by the thought of it.

 

 

 

* * *

 


	3. treasure house hunt

* * *

 

"You look happy."

"I am happy. I mean...we are buying a house together, things are settling down with work and in a few months we'll be finally able to take a proper break and travel somewhere we want."

"Just the two of us, right?"

"Yes. _Just us_."

You stopped and stared at him, you were sitting on your bed, comfortably tucked under his arm, leaning against his chest.

"When I was a kid I used to go on bike rides around the neighborhood with my mom and my brother and we would take our time on looking at the pretty houses."

He chuckled.

"That's real cute."

"I used to wonder what it would be like to live in one of them. Think about how many rooms it had, if there was a swimming pool on the backyard, if the rooms were cozy - you let out a laugh - Ya know, shit like that. And now I'm here with my amazing boyfriend attempting to find the _mansion_ we are gonna buy...it's in those times in remember how I fucking made it."

He laughs and kisses the top of your head.

You both had made it.

 

* * *

 


	4. we are not friends

* * *

 

You felt like you could spend all of eternity just like that: lying in bed, on a post-sex haze, exchanging lazy, tender, slow kisses with your boyfriend…well…not really, technically you were still just friends given the fact that you hadn’t had a proper conversation about labeling your new relationship arrangement. Thought it wasn’t like you two were just messing around, it was clear that both of you were completely aware of what was happening, after all, it wasn’t as if this started out of nowhere, it had been a couple of months since your feelings towards each other had begun shifting to something other than just friendship, then attraction had kicked in and everything started.

You parted away slightly, raising your hand to caress his cheek and stroke his bearded jaw. He looked at you through his eyelashes, a look of pure adoration reflected in his eyes.

“Are we going to, at some point, talk about what just happened?” – You said softly.

“What? You mean talk about the amazing sex we just had?” – He responded jokingly, a grin illuminating his features.

You hit his chest playfully.

“No, you jerk!  - You said, attempting to mask your laughter, -  I just…I guess we can’t be friends anymore.”

He frowned confused. “Is this you attempting to break our friendship up?”

“No, that’s not what I…”

“Oh okay – He interrupted - So that means we are still friends right now, right?”

“Yeah, I guess.” – You said, it was your time to frown. Where was he going with this?

“Just friends?” – He said, his face showed an attempt to give you an innocent look, but it was in his eyes that the truth lied. Your heartbeat quickened as he moved on top of you once again, dropping his head to place careful, longing kisses on your neck and collarbones.

“Well…- You tried keeping your voice steady; not wanting to give away how much he affected you. – We are good friends who have made out a couple of times.”

You could feel his smile on your neck before saying:

“Oh honey, - He dragged his voice low – You and I have done far more than just making out. – He sucks on a particular spot on your neck that he was aware made you absolutely crazy, - And I wanna be more than just friends, babygirl.”

* * *

 


	5. heaven in hiding

* * *

No one should look this good.

No one should make him feel like a dorky teenager.

No one should make his heart take leaps every time he saw her smile.

No one should make him blush; get him weak on his knees; sweaty hands of nervousness.

Yet there you were.

Sitting on the counter of his kitchen, eyes twinkling with laughter as you watched him tell jokes whilst flipping pancakes.

You were holding a mug filled with coffee on your hand, not to mention the fact that your current outfit was one of his shirts.

Wearing **_only_** one of his shirts.

It was the kind of moment on which he thought he was dreaming, as if he was in his own personal heaven. 

 

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! It's been a long time, right?  
> After I ended my first multichapter fic, Closer, I decided to take a break from writing for a bit, also I got into Law School so I don't have much time to write and read all the things that I want around here.  
> This story in particular is a way I found to store and tell a few scenarios I thought about a lot but didn't think It would be necessary to put in a full blown story, that being said, some chapters will be drabbles and some will have 2k+ words but that really depends.  
> Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy this, and let me know if you have any suggestions/requests on the comments down bellow <3  
> xx


End file.
